New York trip
by Shadow197
Summary: College gets a bit boring sometimes. So everyone is going on a trip to new york!. But shadow and amy might do something else at new york...Shadamy
1. Chapter 1

This is my second fic on shadamy. this time its not a oneshot. enjoy and review!

Chapter 1

Shadow's pov

I awoke to the sound of my alarm. Man i hate these college rules. Its always "wake up at 6 am for learning." Sometimes i hate this place

Today was a special day. It was the day of the college field trip. We're supposed to go to new york and stay at a hotel there for a week.

I of course would get a room to myself. I just hope nothing goes wrong. I was told to go to the front of the campus. I guess the bus is there.

Amy's pov

I cant sleep on how excited i am over this trip! Cream, Blaze, Rouge and i are going to share a room. Oh man i hope i see shadow there.

I love him. Sonic wont even talk to me much since he still thinks im after him. So i talked with shadow alot. I've really grown to like him.

Now i love him so much. I hope he talks to me first. Or should i talk first? Oh no! I dont know what to do. Oh well i'll think of something later

Besides, I think i'll tell him.

Shadow's pov

I walk down this hallway nobody walks through. Some people say its haunted or something but i dont give a s***. Its fine with me.

I reach the front door of the campus. My suit case in hand. I take a deep breath and push open the door. Im greeted by a bright light.

I walk out to the bus and take a seat near the back and close my eyes. I look at the time and its about to be 7:30. Fantastic.

I see faker, tails, silver, blaze, knuckles and rouge come out of the front door. Amy exits last. She looks at the fancy bus.

Then spots me in the window and smirks.

Amy's pov

Whoa! this bus is amazing! It's like huge! Let me see if anybodys on there...Shadows on the bus! I hope he isnt crowded around by fangirls.

I want to sit next to him. I hope i can. "Amy you comin or what?" Sonic yelled. "Yeah i am" I said to sonic. Man sometimes i hate in when people

Just snap me out of my daydreams. Uggh!

Shadow's pov

I sit next to the window after seeing amy. "Amy you comin or what?" Sonic yelled at her. "Yeah i am" She replied back.

That faker doesent deserve to talk to her. I cant stand the way he yelled. I dont care even if he was trying to get her attention.

Well i hope we can at least get to new york fast. I look to my left and see amy. I take out my ear phones and say "Hey amy"

"Hey shadow. Can i sit next to you?" I thought to myself and said "Sure sit down"

Amy's pov

Oh MAN FINALLY! I'm finally close to shadow. I can feel his heart beating. I dont know why. "Uh amy why are you leaning on my chest?"

Oh my god! I quickly sat up straight and blushed. I tried to hide my face and said "What are you talking about?"

"Never mind" Shadow said. OH man i really embarrased myself now.

Shadow's pov

Why was she doing that? oh well. I put back my earbuds on. But before i did the driver started to say

"Everybody calm down and quiet down! Listen up. Its going to take 5 hours to get to new york from here. So buckle down and listen to your ipods.

I'm going to put a soundproof wall here in just a second so i cant here you. Then you can go crazy."

Heh at least we can talk privately. I listen to hey baby by t-pain and pitbull. I glanced at knuckles who was sitting across from us.

He was flipping out over a song on his ipod. I listen closely and its Orphan tears by your favorite martian.

I smirk to myself as i continue to watch him go balls off the walls with his music.

Well its gonna be a long ride.

End of chapter 1

So what did you guys think? was it good? do i need to improve? review please and ill update as soon as possible.

Oh and also orphan tears is a real song. its by your favorite martian and its awesome. check it out on youtube


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Normal pov

Shadow and Amy awoke 4 and a half hours later. Both fell asleep along with everybody else on the bus. They both woke up at the same time

"Hey give back my tyrannosaurus rex you big pickle!" Knuckles said in his sleep. Shadow silently chuckled. Amy giggled and Shadows eyes got wider.

He looked down to see Amy there playing with his white chest fur. Shadow blushed as he looked down at her. She realized and looked up at him.

Amy's pov

!Oh man! I think shadows awake. I hope not. Just got to get a quick glance...f*** he is awake! Oh man what am I gonna do? His fur is so soft. Ohhhhhh. "Uhhh Amy? What are you doing?" I quickly sat up and turned away. "Nothing!" I looked to my side and saw "Oh my gosh!" "Were here!"

Shadows pov

"What?" I asked Amy. "I said were here!" I looked out of the window and saw lights and casinos.

"Hmph" I said with a smirk. Man this place is gonna be cool. My ears perk up and I hear casino night music playing.

"What is it shadow?" Amy asked

"What is what?" I asked confused

"Oh nothing" Amy said shyly.

I shrugged and continued looking out of the window.

After that we arrived at the hotel and set our bags down. Blaze shares a room with silver. Knuckles gets his act together and shares a room with rouge, Faker and tails decide to share a room together since tails can fix sonic's xbox after knuckles tossed it down the stairs

And finally I was going to get a room to myself but I looked to my left and saw Amy looking sad

"Amy you ok?"

"Yeah its just that…."

"Its just what?

"I don't have anyone to share a room with."

She looked down at her feet and frowned. Man there's something about her that whenever I see her frown I just need to help her

"I guess you can share a room with me."

"REALLY!"

"Uh, yeah I guess you can."

"Thanks shadow. You're the best!" She said as she smiled at me.

"Your welcome" I said as I smiled back

She then hugged me. What is this tingly feeling? I only felt it when Maria was still here…

"Shadow what's wrong?" Amy asked looking concerned

"Nothing just thinking."

"About what?"

"Nothing." I said

"Well lets head up to our room and get settled."

"Its room 202."

"Ok just let me go out for a little" I said

"Ok see you later." She said as she ran off.

"See you" I whispered to myself

So what did you think?

Thanks for reading and make sure to review!


End file.
